


A Jealous Bird

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Oswald and Ed are in a relationship, but despite this… Oswald cannot help but feel jealous at times. When his jealousy starts to interfere with work, Ed decides they need to have a talk.





	

‘At least  _this_  one doesn’t look like Kringle,’ Oswald thought to himself bitterly, glowering at the woman in question as she worked away on a typewriter. Her name was Kirsty and she could effortlessly touch type at 110 words-per-minute. The rapid clacking of the keys made the Mayor grow more and more irritated at her with every passing second. 

Finally, he could take no more and he suddenly stood up from behind his desk, making his way over to stand in front of hers. The young woman looked up at him, her big brown eyes wide and somewhat frightened looking. 

‘Like some sort of stupid animal caught in the headlights,’ Oswald thought to himself, more bitterly.

“Yes, Mayor Cobblepot?” Kirsty asked, trying to hide her nervousness behind a polite smile. However, Oswald noticed it and it made his own smile widen with mean-spirited amusement. 

“You’ve been working on that document for quite some time now. I was wondering when you would be finished with it.” The small, birdlike man leaned over the desk so that he seemed to tower over her. An effect that was only possible because Kirsty was sitting down. When she stood up, she was a good six inches taller than him (with her heels).

“I apologise, sir, but I’ve only been working on it for the last five minutes. Perhaps you’re mistaken?” She didn’t understand why he looked so predatorily at her, she hadn’t done anything wrong. She’d noticed him staring at her all afternoon and while she’d made a point to remain focused on her work, she would have to be blind not to notice the mysterious animosity radiating off of him.

“You think I might be mistaken?” He leaned in further, so far that his chin was over the typewriter she had been working at. Kirsty moved back a little in her chair. He chuckled. 

That was Kirsty’s last day working for the Mayor’s office.

—

“Oswald? I need to speak with you.” Ed’s voice travelled well in the old mansion. There were heavy wooden doors that blocked out near enough all sound, but during the day many of them were left open to allow more daylight to spread and reach every corner and crevice of the old house. 

Oswald heard him and was about to respond, but within seconds, Ed was in front of him anyway. The taller man was obviously aggravated, taking one too many steps close to him, provoking Oswald to put a hand on his chest to encourage him back a bit. 

“What is it, Ed? You gave me a start.” He looked up at him, now he was the one hiding his nerves behind a placating smile. “Did something happen?”    
  
“You know perfectly well what happened.” Ed replied sharply.

The raven haired man shifted slightly, but instead of admitting that, yes, he had quite a good idea what had provoked Ed’s annoyance, he shook his head and shrugged. 

“I assure you, I have no idea.”

For a couple of painfully long seconds, Ed said nothing, his eyes narrowing slightly behind his glasses. He didn’t appreciate being lied to, especially by someone who should know better. Yet Oswald did it far too much. 

“Oswald.” Ed’s hand took the one that Oswald had placed on his chest and kept a firm hold of it at the wrist as he continued to speak. “Why has Kirsty been fired?”

He felt his pulse increase. 

“I… Uh… She, uh…” 

“And there was Heather before her, and Matilda.” 

His pulse grew even faster and he attempted to pull his wrist away, but Ed didn’t allow him. 

“Ed,” Oswald whined, trying to tug his arm away again. This time he wasn’t anymore successful. He didn’t care at all about the women he’d fired. He would do it again. They’d all flirted with Ed, and worse than that, they had all been so pretty and sweet that he’d been afraid that Ed would find something in them that he could never get from him. 

“Tell me why.” Ed pressed, the cold determination in his voice making Oswald shiver. 

When the smaller man didn’t reply, Ed sighed. He released Oswald’s arm, for a moment.

“My colour is green, yet I have no dollar worth. I make people act funny, yet I cause heartache rather than mirth. What am I?”

“I don’t know, and I  _don’t_ appreciate being accused of things then having ridiculous riddles thrown at me.” Oswald grumbled, rubbing his wrist. His nervousness quickly being replaced by irritation now that the immediate danger seemed to have waned. 

“Jealousy. You fired those women because you were jealous of them. I had hoped that you might provide me with some other explanation, but I see that my suspicions were right all along.” Ed’s matter of fact tone tore through Oswald’s paper thin patience and the smaller man scoffed scathingly. 

“Why would I be jealous of those strumpets?” He grumbled, further exposing that Ed was right on the mark with his deductions.

“I agree that you have no logical reason to be jealous of them, but that doesn’t mean that wasn’t the case. Your heart is far from logical, Oswald.” Ed moved in close to him again, but this time, rather than becoming a bundle of nerves, Oswald struck back by attempting to stand his ground. He stood firm and tense, looking up at Ed in challenge. Ed was unintimidated and continued speaking with calm certainty. “I think you were jealous because all three of those women showed some level of interest in me.”  
  
  “Now you’re just flattering yourself.” Oswald tried to laugh, but it was a short, unconvincing one, and he found it increasingly difficult to meet Ed’s eyes.

“Am I? I saw the way you looked when Heather complimented my cologne, and when Matilda remembered how I liked my coffee, and when Kirsty-“

“ _Stop_!”

Ed stopped. He didn’t need to press any further, Oswald had practically confessed with that little outburst. His blue eyes were lowered to the floor and he was blinking furiously in an effort to keep tears from showing. 

“You should know that I would never betray you, but I think your own insecurities makes you liable to forget that at times.” Ed’s voice grew softer and his hand reached out for the other man. His palm caressed his cheek, encouraging his face up so their eyes met. “You have  _no_  need to be jealous, Oswald.”

The tenderness of Ed’s touch and the kindness of his words were met with Oswald’s face shifting into a smile, his eyes still wet with tears, but they were relieved ones now. He nodded and moved to embrace the taller man, only for Ed to place a hand on his shoulder and block him. He looked up, not comprehending why. 

“Not yet. We still have to address the matter of you firing those three women.” Ed reminded him, his voice had become stern again, “I understand that it wasn’t your intention, but they were all good workers, and losing them is disruptive to me and self-sabotaging to you.”

Oswald squirmed at the chiding tone, his pride threatening to make him grow defensive again. “There are plenty of others that can replace them.” He muttered, sounding sulkier than he would have liked.

That earned him an eyebrow raise from his Chief of Staff and he soon found Ed’s hand wrapped around his wrist again, but now he was being walked briskly over to one of the nearby couches. He barely had time to process what might be about to happen when he was pulled over Ed’s lap, the other man’s arm wrapped securely around his waist to keep him there. 

“Ed! What is the meaning of this?!”

He immediately began to shift around on the lean surface, no doubt looking quite undignified and ridiculous, since Ed seemed to keep him there with little effort.    
  
A sharp slap landed on his backside, he gasped, looking over his shoulder to see Ed’s face. It was worryingly determined, meanwhile, his own face had grown deep pink and betrayed how frantically he wanted to be let out of this  embarrassing situation.

Before he could pick more words to speak from his panicked mind, more slaps began to land on his ass, each one making him yelp out in a manner hardly befitting a man of his status. 

“Ed! Let me go this instant! This is, this is just ridiculous!” He squawked, the urgency continuing to rise in his voice when Ed didn’t stop after a few smacks. 

Ed tried to keep a straight face, because he didn’t want Oswald to doubt how serious his words had been, but he couldn’t help but be secretly amused by Oswald’s protestations. He continued to spank him, ignoring the struggling man’s protests, his slaps growing a little harder as he tried to gage a severity that would leave a firm impression on him, but not leave him too bruised.

“I-I’m the Mayor! I’m the King of Gotham’s underworld! Ed, this is just- You must stop!  This is foolish!” His demands continued to grow more desperate as the spanking continued. At some point he had grasped onto one of the small decorative cushions that furnished the couch, but squeezing it did little to detract from the growing heat that each swat brought. 

Ed stopped, and for a moment, Oswald hoped that perhaps his words had finally gotten through to him. “Finally! Ed, that was uncalled for!” He accused, glaring back at him, his somewhat teary eyes compromising how threatening such a look was. 

Ed scoffed slightly, although it didn’t surprise him that Oswald was foolish enough to reprimand him for this while he was still pinned over his lap. He reached beneath him, undoing the other man’s pants. Oswald had been far too hasty in assuming that this was over.

The action provoked renewed struggles from the Mayor, who was outraged that Ed hadn’t decided to stop after all.

“No!” He protested, the demand having very little bite when it came from someone who had just been robbed of his pants and underwear and was now lying bare assed and helpless over another’s thighs. 

The sound of the slaps were far crisper on bare skin, and the sting was much sharper. It only took around half a dozen to land to make Oswald begin to really cry out. His normally pale skin coloured quickly, becoming rosy and hot beneath Ed’s palm, his indignant demands quickly becoming desperate pleads. Ed gave him little time to recover between each slap, continuing in this severe method until he heard the unmistakable sound of sobs escaping from Oswald’s lips. 

“You won’t dismiss any more members of staff without good reason, are we clear?” He instructed, punctuating every second word with a sharp swat. 

“Yes!  _Please_ , Ed! I can’t- I won’t do it again!” Oswald wailed, no longer having the resolve to care how utterly pathetic he must sound, he just wanted it over.

“Good.” 

Ed ran the same hand that had been used to punish him over the sore, warmed skin, the touch gentle. It was quite an impressive hue and would no doubt cause Oswald discomfort for a while, but there would be no lasting damage. His touch provoked a tearful whimper from the man over his lap. Ed blinked, waking himself from his considerations to see that Oswald was probably in want of some affection after being quite thoroughly brought to task.

After pulling up his lower garments, Ed allowed him to get up if he liked. Oswald hesitated for a moment, but then shuffled awkwardly off of the couch, his hands going up to rub tears from his face. Of course, the temptation was to rub the part of his body that had been subject to the punishment, but he found that too demeaning, even now.

Ed stood up, observing the tremble of the smaller man’s lower lip and the way he shifted uncertainly, as if he yearned for something but hadn’t the nerve to take it. Fortunately, Ed knew him well enough to be able to deduce what it was he wanted. 

He wrapped his arms around Oswald, holding him close and keeping him there until he felt his trembles gradually still and he heard his whimpers fade into quiet. 

“I meant what I said. You have nothing to worry about. Those women were no threat to you, to us.” His hand ran soothingly over his back. He felt Oswald nod against his chest. “I love you.”


End file.
